Meant To BE
by Irishelf
Summary: Set in the future the T.T are out of the tower and all grown. And on their own well actully Beast Boy and Raven are togather and have 2 kids that the bad guys are after. Can the T.T save Raven and B.B's kids? Can Robin and Star finaly stop danceing around


**Meant To Be………….**

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Teen Titians I'm to poor to own anything but in debt. But I do own the story and the plot. No sorry the voices in my head just informed me that those belong to them. Great now I'm back to being poor any ways hope you enjoy. **

**Setting: this story is set in the future in Jump City the Titians are all grown up which makes for some very interesting writing. So please read and review flames always welcomed. Actually encouraged I want to know what you don't like and how I can improve.**

**Chapter 1**

**Star fire woke lazily and stretched. At the age of 25 Star fire looked the same as had when she was a teen but with an air of sophisticated. Emerald green eyes where framed by long beautiful lashes. Her perfect complexion and lovely facial features were in hence by her long ruby colored hair. And if her beautiful face with its perfect smile wasn't enough to enchant anyone or make them extremely jealous then her perfectly shaped body would. With her long smooth legs, a slime stomach **

**That had the ideal abs and her perfect breast that tended to attract men's gaze more then she would like. Star was made all the more applying by the fact that she seemed not to notice any of this.**

**Star looked down at her feet her gaze locking with the huge mastiff at the foot of her bed. Zeus had been a gift from her friends when she had first moved into her apartment her friends had known that she hated being alone so dog who had been a puppy at the time had been the prefect gift. Star had fallen instantly in love with the big black puppy as soon as her eyes had landed on him. She especially liked his eyes that where the color of the sea after a storm. Zeus had, had no complaints about his new owner and was now a force to be rekindled with when anyone ever thought of hurting her. " I better get up" star said to her four lagged roommate who gave a loud bark of agreement. " I have to be at Raven and Beast boys in an hour so I'll shower get dressed have breakfast and take you for your walk. Ok?" T he mastiff gave another bark of agreement. **

**An hour and a hafe later Star taxi pulled up in front of a white two-store house with blue shudders. After paying the cab driver Star headed to the door, which was royal blue. She had just lifted her hand to knock when the door was flung open and a pair of small arms wrapped around her legs. " Hi aunt Star I missed you. Did you bring me anything?" the green-faced little boy asked his pale green eyes shining with joy. " Zander " Raven snapped a she came from the living room." What did your father and I tell you" " that I shouldn't ask aunt Star if she bought me something every time she comes" Zander said casting his eyes down. Star just smiled " its in my bag" she said pulling the leather bag off her shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes and laughed, " You two are impossible. Well come on in and you can give the brat his gift." Star laughed and watched as her long time friend placed a hand on her thick waste and waddled towered the living room. Raven was nine months pregnant with hers and B.B's second child and she had never looked so beautiful. Gone was the melancholy teen of the past and in her place stood the happy laved women of the present and hopefully the future. Star was glade for her fiend's happiness she and B.B had been married for five years now. They'd had Zander after only the first year of marriage. And even though Star wished her friend life long happiness she couldn't help but feel jealous that her friends had everything she had ever wanted. And as Star entered the living room her eyes fell on the only man she had ever wanted them with.**

**Cliffhanger sutra **

**I'm sure you can probably guess who anyways please review and all add the next chapter soon **


End file.
